


Claim me as yours

by ChroNoirah



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroNoirah/pseuds/ChroNoirah
Summary: Kuzuha continues his stream, chatting with the viewers, but Kanae bored in bed. So he decides to give Kuzuha a sweet gift.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	Claim me as yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 (I post on wattpad mostly, but I dont want to share any of my works and keep these separate) and i noticed there's barely any ChroNoir works at all! Please note this is for ENTERTAINMENT purposes only. If you dislike this fanfic before reading it, or are here to bash me for writing this, please leave :)

"We've been chatting for 3 hours everyone! Isn't this fun?" Kuzuha let out a light chuckle as he clasped his hands together. 

Kanae watched Kuzuha from the bed, tapping his fingers on the pillow. He'd been waiting for Kuzuha to finish so the two could watch a movie together, but from what it seems, Kuzu had already forgotten. 

Tired of waiting any longer, Kanae stood to his feet and walked to Kuzuha, slowly lowering his headphones. 

"What are you..-" Kanae quickly hushed Kuzuha, crawling under the desk, signaling him to continue. 

Kuzuha glanced back at the stream, noticing the messages pouring in from the chat. 

_"is that kanae?!"_

" _Kanae!!!"_

_"kuzu and kanae must have fun living together!"_

Kanae watched Kuzuha smile to the screen nervously as he unbuckled his belt, slowly sliding it through the loops of his pants. 

Kuzuha watched Kanae with nervous eyes as he felt himself start to get shy. Kanae has never done this before, and Kuzuha never had the courage to say anything about how he felt to Kanae. 

"A-Ah.. Everyone.. K-Kanae isn't here, I was just... Hushing my cat-!" Kuzuha lied, feeling his cock start to harden as Kanae palmed it through his pants. 

Kanae smiled to Kuzu, placing gentle kisses on the inside of his thighs. His hands moved to the hem of his pants, pulling both his Jeans and underwear off. 

His cock sprung up at it's full length, nearly bigger than Kanae's forearm. 

Kanae felt himself getting aroused as he trailed his tongue along the base. 

"Ah.. Kanae..-" Kuzuha whispered as he closed his eyes, gripping the desk. "Y-You can't do this now.." 

More messages started to pour in as they heard Kuzuha's whispers. 

_"kuzu, are you okay???"_

" _kanae is there, they must be doing something"_

_"Are they playing without us? Huhuhuhu"_

Kuzuha bit his lip as he felt Kanae's tongue swirl along the tip of his length, his eyes wide as he looked at the screen. "S-So everyone.. H-How w-was you D-Day? Did y-you all do something.. that made you- ah..- feel good..?" Kuzuha said without thinking as he sighed. 

Kanae slowly took Kuzuha's length into his mouth, looking up at the white-haired vampire as he started to suck on his cock. 

Kuzuha rushed to turn down the mic to lower the sinful sounds, but couldn't much do it as he scrambled around, pleasure starting to take over. 

Kanae smiled at his friend struggling, bobbing his head up and down at a swift pace, Kuzuha's legs starting to tense. 

"Kanae.. Kanae, Kanae.." Kuzuha chanted in a pleading manner, tilting his head back as a quiet moan escaped his lips. 

Kanae quickened his pace as his hands gently gripped the vampire's thighs, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Kuzuha gripped Kanae's hair, gently forcing him down on his length as he came, trying to suppress a moan(and failing at that), his cum pouring into Kanae's mouth. 

Kuzuha panted as he looked at the screen, looking at the confused and excited comments that poured into the chat. 

_"kuzuha is with kanae!"_

_"They're doing something dirty~ huhuhu"_

_"What's going on????"_

"I-Im sorry everyone.." Kuzuha stuttered, "I-I have to go now!" He quickly ended the live as fast as he could, looking at Kanae, watching as he licking the spilled cum from his lips. 

"Kanae, you-" 

"Hold me." He said quietly, coming from under the desk and climbing onto Kuzuha's lap. He was only wearing a large t-shirt and underwear, so Kuzuha's cock slightly rubbed between Kanae's thighs, causing him to flinch slightly as the pleasure. Kanae wrapped his arms around Kuzuha's neck

Kuzuha looked at Kanae with his usual red eyes, but something was different with them this time. Instead of those "excited" and "cheery" eyes, they were filled with a mix of love, arousal, and neediness. 

"Kanae, I've always liked you." Kuzuha blurted out as he held Kanae close, his arms around his small waist. "I never knew what to say or do when I was around you. Especially since we share a bed, I've tried so hard no to mark you, to claim you as mine and only mine." 

"Do it.." Kanae whispered to him. "Show me the love I feel for you as well. Claim me as yours, and only yours." Kanae cupped his cheeks, looking into those beautiful red eyes. 

"It will hurt-" 

"I don't care if the pain equals all my bones being broken, as long as I know you love me, and that you'll always be with me." Kanae placed a gentle kiss on his lips, causing a spark in Kuzuha's body that he's never felt before. 

Just then, Kuzuha gave in, his sharp teeth piercing through the skin of Kanae's neck, earning a quiet whine from the brown-haired male.

Worried he was hurting him, Kuzuha was ready to pull back, until Kanae caressed the back of his head to let him know it was okay. 

The taste of Kanae's blood made Kuzu happy. It made him excited, and as he pulled away and saw the mark on his neck, he was even happier. 

Kanae was his, his partner, his mate, his lover, and they'd be together forever. 

Kuzuha rested his head on Kanae's chest, holding him close as he closed his eyes, feeling the happiest. 

And the live that Kuzuha hadn't ended got to be apart of the moment too. 

_"[ChroNoirFangirl] has donated $10: Definitely need more chat lives!"_


End file.
